


Flicker and Burn

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:26:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3773764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night is cold, but the princess is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker and Burn

The night is cold, but the princess is not.

A fire rages in the library’s fireplace, and Kristoff is with her on the low couch, kissing her deeply, their clothes long since discarded. He moves with her, around her,  _inside_  her, and it feels like heaven. She moans and dips her head back, knocking it lightly against the arm rest, and his teeth latch onto her collarbone with a practiced intensity. A hand reaches underneath her and lifts her gently off the sofa, and he slides in deeper. A throaty groan escapes her, followed by a squeak as he pinches her ass. She can feel the smirk on his lips through the kisses he presses to her neck.  _Oh, so that’s how you want to play._

With a quick breath, she throws her weight over and up, rolling them off of the low couch and onto the plush rug in front of the fire. He lands on his back with a thud and a grunt, but quickly matches her devious grin with one of his own. Her knees lock against his waist, and she leans down to place a peck on his nose before she begins rolling her hips in the most delicious way.  
  
She feels the fire everywhere now, in her blood and on her skin. The glow from the flames and her shifting shadow paint the most beautiful scene on his chest, and she can’t help but run her fingers against it, delighting in the small moan it draws from his throat.  _“Anna…”_ __  
  
The fire crackles and pops as she lays down, resting her bare chest against his. He kisses the shell of her ear and she sighs into him, nuzzling her nose into his blond hair. Each roll of their hips against one another stokes the fire between them even as the one beside them begins to burn out. The heat grows nearly unbearable, and she gasps his name, rocking desperately against him, seeking her inevitable inferno. His fingers dig deeper into her hips with each thrust, and the thought of his marks on her sends a spark through her spine and into her belly.  
  
When their fire consumes her, she has to muffle her screams against his shoulder. His arms wind around her waist and his face buries in her hair as he manages two final thrusts before following her into the flames. The lovers lay in silence for a long while, watching the wisps of light flicker in the fireplace. He runs a hand against her hair, catching her gazing sleepily up at him.  
  
“I love you,” he whispers, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones.  
  
She grins. “I know.”


End file.
